


Margarita Mix and Fresh Strawberries

by Lemon_lady



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Excessive amounts of cocktail shrimp, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hellstrop, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Season/Series 03, Rarepair, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lady/pseuds/Lemon_lady
Summary: Eleanor and Micheal fall into a casual relationship after Chidi’s memory is erased. To Eleanor it’s a silly distraction. To Micheal, it’s something more.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Margarita Mix and Fresh Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of tiny fics I wrote on a plane :0

Micheal’s hands are twice the size of Eleanor’s.

“You know what they say about big hands don’t you?” Eleanor teases, as he runs those hands through her hair.

“Architects don’t make dirty jokes.” Micheal sighs. 

“Demons don’t tongue the humans they’re supposed to be torturing.” 

“No. I suppose not.” He laughs as she straightens his tie. This is a rare moment for them, alone in the office that Eleanor’s made her own. Tahani expects them at her weekly couple’s massage in a few minutes, for now they’ve shuttered the blinds and cuddled up on the the swivel chair, enjoying enough cocktail shrimp to put any _normal_ person in a food coma. 

Eleanor’s not a normal person. Partly because she’d escaped the bad place, returned to earth, infiltrated accounting, and helped convinced the all powerful Judge of the Universe to re-evaluate humanity. But mostly because she didn’t seem to have a limit to how much cocktail shrimp she could ingest in one sitting. 

When he leans down to kiss her she tastes like shrimp. A lesser man might be put off.

Not Micheal. 

He adores every bit of the obnoxious woman who’d taught him humans were redeemable.

He knows she still loves Chidi. Eleanor made that _very_ clear the first time she’d kissed him. She was growing in the afterlife, shaping herself into a better person day by day. But she wasn’t above using people as a distraction for heartbreak. And while he wanted nothing more than for Eleanor to be happy, a small rancid part of him hoped she never would be. When the experiment was over, when the danger of Chidi knowing the truth about Eleanor passed she would leave him. 

“Thanks for the good times dude.” He can already hear her saying, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Micheal does his best to enjoy what they have now, the weight of Eleanor in his lap, her hair that smells strangely of margarita mix and fresh strawberries, but he knows this too will pass. 

**Author's Note:**

> I see an attractive older man and a hot mess of a younger woman and I just go absolutely bonkers 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
